


Could Really Use A Lullaby

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha didn't get manipulated by Wanda in South Africa and attempts to calm the Hulk during his rampage. AU, alternative to Hulkbuster scene in AoU.From the prompt: prompt: AU- When the avengers went to fight Ultron when he got the vibranium; Natasha doesn't get her mind messed with and escapes, she then goes and helps tony against the hulk, and tries the lullaby to try and calm him down to stop the extent of destruction. Then idk nat&bruce have a talk after, bruce is wracked with guilt and they really cement their relationship?





	Could Really Use A Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)

“Natasha I could really use a lullaby right about now.”   
  
Natasha ran over to where Clint had been knocked from the catwalk by the Maximoff boy. When he realized what the girl was doing to his teammates Clint had rushed over to get her with an electrified arrow before she could get to Nat because he knew if she forced her to relive anything from her past, it would likely be crippling. He got to her just as the Maximoff girl did and was able to stop her, not without the protective brother showing him up and sending him flying.   
  
She held out her hand and helped him to his feet.   
  
“Thank you,” she told him sincerely. “Can you handle things here?”   
  
“Yeah,” he said. “Go.”   
  
Natasha nodded and took off out of the ship. She hijacked one of the many vehicles nearby and sped toward the city. The sound of screaming and crashing could be heard in the distance and she hit the gas a little harder, hoping that she could make it to Bruce before things could get too bad.   
  
“Stark where are you?” she asked as she sped haphazardly through the crowded city streets.   
  
“It’s about damn time. We’re busy leveling a small market, should be coming up on your right,” Tony told her.   
  
“Thanks,” she answered, making a hard right and immediately seeing the hoards of civilians running for their lives. Well at least she knew she was in the right place. The amount of people and abandoned cars in the street made it impossible to get any in the stolen truck and she was forced to go the rest of the way on foot.   
  
As fast as she could she jumped out of the truck and sprinted until she came face to face with the showdown between Tony, in his gargantuan armor, and the Hulk. Natasha faltered for a moment, never having seen Veronica up close and personal before or the Hulk on an actual rampage. It was a little overwhelming, but she powered through it and ran for them.   
  
“I’m here.”   
  
“I’m starting to rethink the lullaby thing, I’ve never seen him like this,” Tony grunted trying to keep a hold on the Hulk, but mostly failing.   
  
“We’ve got to give it a try, if this gets any worse he’ll never forgive himself,” she argued getting getting a little closer but ducking out of the way of a flying fruit stand.   
  
“I’m aware of that, but I’m telling you it’s too dangerous, Romanoff. Get out of here.”   
“I’m afraid I’m gonna have to make me, I’m doing this,” Natasha said with finality.   
  
“Fine,” Tony said exasperated. “But if you get hurt, I don’t know if Bruce will ever recover. I hope you understand that,” Tony said angrily.   
  
Natasha hesitated for a fraction of a second at that. She knew the consequences of what she was going to attempt, especially in the state he was in. They would be catastrophic for her and Bruce if things went south, but if she let him continue to tear through the city and fight Tony, it wouldn’t be much better. It was a risk she was willing to take.   
  
“Here goes nothing,” she muttered under her breath before addressing Tony again. “I need a window here, Stark.”   
  
“One second,” he grunted again before tossing the Hulk across the market. “There it is, you better be fast.”   
  
Natasha ran between the Hulk and Tony, making sure to keep close to the giant suit of armor. What she was doing was beyond dangerous, but she wasn’t reckless. It took a second for Hulk to recover from the blow, and when he did he looked furious. A loud roar ripped through the air and Natasha flinched as he started for them again, but she held her ground. She took a deep breath before yelling over all the chaos around them.   
  
“Hey, Big Guy!” He didn’t slow down, so she tried again. “Hey, Big Guy.”   
  
The Hulk stopped and looked down at her. Natasha gulped, his skin wasn’t the vibrant green she was used to, instead a greyish green and his eyes were bright red. It was a terrifying sight and anger boiled inside her at the thought of what the Maximoff girl could have shown him to cause this.   
  
“Sun’s gettin’ real low,” she said quieter this time, and held her hand up to him like they’d done time and time again.   
  
He started to raise his hand to hers, but at the last second he changed his mind with growl and took a swipe at her. She jumped out of the way at the last second and landed on her shoulder, hard. There was no doubt in her mind it was dislocated, but she got back up and put herself in the path of danger once more.   
  
“Natasha,” Tony warned and she could hear the metal gears of his suit shifting for another round with the Hulk.   
  
“I’ve got it. Just give me a second.”   
  
“If he takes another swipe at you like that you won’t have a second.”   
“Damnit Tony, shut up!” She growled and focused her attention on getting Bruce back.   
  
“What did she do to you?” Natasha called up to the Hulk who hadn’t moved but was looking around getting agitated again. He punched the ground and ignored her. “I know you’re in there. Whatever she showed you can’t be worse than what has happened here.”   
  
He looked down at her again and seemed to be listening and she continued.   
  
“I know you’re here to protect Bruce. That’s what I’m doing too, so you gotta work with me here. Okay?” He didn’t swipe at her again so she took that as a good sign and held her hand up again. “Sun’s getting real low.”   
  
Slowly, he held up his hand to hers. Natasha let out a shaky breath and turned her hand over. He laid his giant hand in hers and she could see his eyes fade back to green. She started tapping his arm gently as he watched her fingers reach his wrist where she ran them over his palm. As with all the times before, his face scrunched up a little and he stumbled away.   
  
Over the comms she heard Tony breathe a huge sigh of relief. “Well done.”   
  
Natasha rolled her eyes and ran after Bruce. She found him in the wreckage of a small shop mid transformation and hurried over to help him to his feet.   
  
“Natasha?” Bruce questioned, struggling to remain standing. He was drenched in sweat and his skin was cold to the touch. She could hear sirens getting closer and knew they had to get out of there. “What did I do?”   
  
“We have to go,” she said urgently walking him out of the rubble and over to where Clint landed the jet.   
  
As soon as they were inside, Clint closed the ramp and Bruce dropped to the floor. Natasha went to get him a blanket and draped it over his shoulders. She knelt down next to him as they took off and brushed a few wet curls out of his face. Bruce flinched away from her hand and pulled the blanket close to his body.   
  
“Why did you do that?” He questioned, his voice hoarse.   
  
“The lullaby?” She asked confused.   
  
“You’re hurt,” he pointed at, staring at her shoulder. “I did that.”   
  
“You can’t blame yourself, I landed on it. It’s nothing.”   
  
“It’s not nothing,” he yelled, slamming his fist down on the floor. “I could have killed you.”   
“But you didn’t, he didn’t. I’m fine, Bruce. Look at me. I am okay,” she told him and stared into his eyes, willing him to believe her.   
  
He was silent for several long minutes before he leaned his head forward and pressed his forehead to her uninjured collar bone.   
  
“Are we okay?” he mumbled quietly.   
  
Natasha looked around at Thor pacing in the corner and Steve staring down at the floor. Tony was supposed to meet them after he got rid of Veronica and Clint was already talking to Maria about damage control. They were far from okay, but she didn’t think he needed all the details, not after what they’d all just been through.   
  
“We will be.”


End file.
